smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Meanwhile, inside Papa Smurf's lab, Papa Smurf was busy using the Crimson Nirnroot for his latest experiments. "Let's see, now we add one leaf of the nirnroot!" he said, as he placed it into his cauldron. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Papa Smurf called without taking his eyes off the experiment. "Papa Smurf! It's me!" Hero answered. "Hero! You're back!" Papa Smurf said. "Wonder told me everything." "She did?" Hero inquired. "Yes, about you finding a vampire Smurfette in Dimhollow Crypt!" Papa Smurf responded. "We did, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "This is her! Serana, meet Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf, meet Serana." "Good to meet you!" Serana greeted. "It's smurfy to meet you too. Welcome to the Village!" Papa Smurf replied. "Serana has something to tell me, but I'm hoping you could be of some help too!" Hero said. "Oh, what is it?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well... Hero, you know you saw my father acting rather strange around me?" Serana asked Hero. "Yes, and this smurf didn't like it!" Hero replied. "Well... the reason why he was acting like that around me was that he plans on sacrificing me in order to achieve some prophecy!" Serana said. "A Sacrifice?" Hero said in disbelief. "What sort of prophecy, Serana?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding curious. "It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world. Anyway, my mother and I tried to stop him. So I was sealed away in Dimhollow Crypt!" Serana explained. "If you don't mind me asking, Serana, do you know the name of this prophecy?" Papa Smurf asked. "Tyranny of the Sun!" Serana answered. "Great Smurfs! I've heard of this prophecy!" Papa Smurf said in shock. "You have, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "Many years ago, there was a vampire who tried to smurf this prophecy in order to make vampires rule the world, but he was smurfed by a human vampire hunter. Since then, every vampire has tried to smurf the prophecy, but all have been smurfed," Papa Smurf answered. "So what do you suppose we smurf? Is there anyway to stop Harkon?" Hero asked Serana. "We could try finding my mother!" Serana replied. "Do you know where she smurfs?" Hero asked again. "Before I was locked away, she told me she would be hiding in a cave located on the other side of the mountains!" Serana said. "Before you smurf on this quest, Hero, you better smurf up supplies and first-aid, tell Wonder about it, and ask Excalibur if he wants to smurf with you!" Papa Smurf said. "Of course, Papa Smurf!" Hero replied. "Wait here, Serana." "Sure!" Serana said, as Hero left Papa Smurf's lab. ... Hero soon arrived at Greedy's kitchen. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" Greedy called. "Greedy!" Hero answered. "Ah, Hero! What can I smurf for you?" Greedy asked. "Well... I need you smurf up a lot of things!" Hero said. "Oh, any reason?" Greedy asked. "Well, this smurf is going to smurf on a long journey. This smurf is going to help a vampire Smurfette...," Hero said. "Wait... A vampire!" Greedy said in shock. "Yes, but she's not like other vampires. She said so herself." Hero said. "Are you sure you can trust her?" Greedy asked. "Of course I can!" Hero said. "If she was like other vampires, then this smurf would already be a vampire." Greedy thought about it for a few moments. "I guess you're right!" he said. "Anyway, can you smurf up food for me?" Hero asked. "Sure!" Greedy said. "Thanks, Greedy!" Hero said before leaving to find Wonder. Hero found Wonder tending to the garden outside their home. "Wonder!" Hero called. Wonder turned round and seen him. "Hero! You're back!" she said excitedly, as the two embraced each other. "Yes... well, I won't be back for long!" Hero said. "What do you mean?" Wonder asked. "You know that vampire Smurfette we found?" Hero asked. "Yes!" Wonder answered. "Well, she told me and Papa Smurf that her father plans on sacrificing her in order to smurf some prophecy!" Hero said. "Oh my!" Wonder said in disbelief. "Yeah, so this smurf is going to help her stop her father!" Hero said. "Do you know how long it will take?" Wonder asked. "I'm not sure... it could be days, weeks, this smurf is not sure," Hero replied. "Oh," Wonder said, not liking the sound of that. "But listen, you will always be with me, in my heart!" Hero said. "Hero!" Wonder said softly, as they shared a hug. ... Later, Hero was walking through the village trying to find Excalibur. "Has any Smurf seen Excalibur?" Hero shouted. "Last time I smurfed him, he was with Hefty and Fergus!" Dempsey answered. "Where are they?" Hero asked. "Out by Farmer's fields!" Dempsey said. "Thanks!" Hero said as he ran off. Soon Hero ran past Farmer's fields and seen Hefty and Fergus training with quarterstaffs with Excalibur watching them. "Keep your focus! Don't take your eyes off your enemy!" Excalibur explained. Hero ran up to them. "Excalibur, can this smurf ask you something?" he asked. "Of course, what's on your mind?" Excalibur responded with his own question. "Well, this smurf needs your help in dealing with a vampire!" Hero said. "A vampire?" Excalibur asked. "Yes, there is a vampire planning on smurfing an ancient prophecy!" Hero answered. "Say no more, I'll help you rid the world of this evil," Excalibur said. "Thanks, Excalibur," Hero said. Sometime later, Hero had Excalibur in his sheath; which was strapped to his back. Greedy came forward and gave him a backpack full of supplies. "Doctor has smurfed first-aid in the side pockets!" Greedy said. "Thanks, Greedy!" Hero said. Papa Smurf soon came forward holding a phial. "Take this, Hero! It might smurf in handy," he said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Hero replied. Wonder came forward and embraced him. "Please, smurf care of yourself!" she said, trying to be brave. Hero looked into Wonder's eyes. "Don't worry! You'll always be with me," he whispered into her ear, before giving her a kiss. "Smurfette, take care of Wonder for me, would you?" Hero asked. "Of course," Smurfette insisted. "We better get going!" Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement, as Serana got on board Feathers, and her and Hero took to the air and headed towards the mountains. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles